Could It Be
by Nymphadora Florida
Summary: Ron finally plucks up the courage to talk to Hermione about his 'feelings' for her. Song-fic based on Christy Carlson Romano's song, 'Could It Be'. Set Post OotP.


Could It Be?

_I know we've been best friends forever,_

_But now I think I'm feeling something totally new,_

_And after all this time,_

_I've opened up my eyes, now I see._

_You were always with me!_

Hermione Granger sat in the lounge chair in the Gryffindor Common Room, taking a 'midnight nap' before she got back to her studying.

The portrait hole opened, and Ron Weasley and Harry Potter climbed in.

"Shh…look who's there…" whispered Harry in the dim light of the fire.

"Hermione? Asleep in the chair? She's seventeen years old! She ought to know better by now!" said Ron accusingly.

"Well…" started Harry, yawning and patting Ron on the shoulder.

"Now?"

"Yes, now! It's you and her, talking about your…"

"Shut up! I don't even know if she likes…"

"The whole school knew five years ago, Ron! Tonight is your big chance!" said Harry, encouraging his friend.

"Oh, bloody hell…fine…I'll do it…"

"Tell me later…" said Harry, disappearing through the staircase into his dormitory.

"Hermione?" whispered Ron, shaking her shoulder.

She remained immobile.

"Hermione…I can't wait here forever…"

"No…Professor, don't fail me…I haven't done anything wrong…no…" said Hermione in her sleep, thrashing about in the chair.

"Will you just open your eyes?"

_Could it be, you and I,_

_Never imagined,_

_Could it be,_

_Suddenly,_

_I'm falling for you!_

_Could it be you were right here beside me,_

_And I never knew…_

_Could it be that it's true that it's you?_

"Ron…no…Ron didn't do anything, Professor…it was all me…me…" said Hermione to herself again.

"What?" asked Ron, suddenly tuning in.

"I was the one that kissed him…don't expel him…expel me…me…"

"What?"

"But, I love him! Don't you know! I love him! And even if you expel us both, we'll find a way to be together! Together forever!" said Hermione dramatically, as Ron sat, flabbergasted and trying oh-so hard to keep back laughter.

"Hermione…you might want to wake up now…"

"But Professor, I…"

"HERMIONE!" said Ron loudly, he'd had enough.

She woke with a start. "Ron? Oh, Ron…I had the worst dream…" she said frantically, hugging him.

"Hermione…it's okay…you're awake now…it was just a dream…more of a bloody nightmare, really…"

"How long have you been sitting here?" she asked, her face turning a deep shade of scarlet.

"The entire time…" said Ron, embarrassed, and yet…not…

"Oh…God…" she moaned, flopping back into the armchair.

"Hermione…Harry…he er…he wanted me to tell you that…"

"What's wrong?" she asked, her face still red from the instant embarrassment.

"Well…nothing's actually wrong…in a matter of speaking…I guess something is wrong with me…or wrong with you…it's just that…"

"Ron?"

"What?"

"You like me, don't you?" she said, a tiny on her lips.

"Well…I…er…" said Ron, now his turn to change colors

"I like you, too…"

"Really?"

"Well…yeah…actually…"

"How long?" he asked excitedly.

"The train," they said together, bursting into laughter.

"Oh, God…we've been so blind!" said Hermione, giggles overcoming her.

"Yeah…I guess we…I mean…I guess I should've told you sooner…I mean…third year would've been good, because then I could've taken you to the Yule Ball…and all this hell could've been avoided," said Ron, running his fingers through his hair.

"Hey, Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Er…have you ever…I mean…kissed anybody before?" asked Hermione shyly.

"Well…er…" started Ron, taking a big gulp, "no…"

_It's kinda funny you were always near,_

_But who would've ever thought we'd end up here,_

_And every time I need you,_

_You've been there for me,_

_Now it's clear…_

_I've been waiting for you…_

_Could it be, you and I,_

_Never imagined,_

_Could it be, suddenly,_

_I'm falling for you._

_Could it be,_

_You were right here beside me,_

_And I never knew,_

_Could it be that it's true that it's you._

The two released each other after their first kiss.

"So…um…" started Hermione.

"Yeah…I guess we're together now."

"Wow…you know how long I've been waiting for you to say those words?" said Hermione, giggling.

"How long?" asked Ron, playing along.

"Since forever."

_'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives,_

_I can see it in your eyes,_

_And it's real, and it's true,_

_It's just me…it's just you,_

_Could it be that it's true that it's you…_

"Well…I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then…" said Ron, getting up from the armchair to leave.

"Yeah…breakfast…" said Hermione.

"Aren't you going to go to bed?" asked Ron.

"No…I've got three more feet I have to finish."

"Three more feet? Bloody hell! What teacher?"

"Professor McGonagall…but she wants me to write this essay in preparation for the N.E.W.T.s next year."

"That's a whole year off!"

"A year isn't a whole lot of time, Ron to prepare for a test."

"Well…how long are you going to be up? I mean…I don't want you to be up…you know…really late…because you get those dark circles under your eyes…and they really make your really beautiful eyes look really bad…and…" said Ron helplessly. "Forget it…"

"Well…thanks. I'm glad somebody other than my mum likes my eyes. I don't like them at all…"

"Why?"

"For one thing…they aren't one true color…they're just one color brown in the back round with all these other confusing flecks in them and…"

"I could watch them forever."

"Really?"

"Really, 'Mione. Can I call you that?"

"Sure. My dad calls me that."

"Well…I believe I'm keeping you from your studying…I'll a…I'll get to bed…"

"And Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you kiss me again?" asked Hermione, her face turning red again.

"I was hoping you would ask me that…"

_Could it be, you and I,_

_Never imagined,_

_Could it be, suddenly,_

_I'm falling for you!_

_Could it be your were right her beside me,_

_And I never knew,_

_Could it be that it's true that it's you!_

_It's you!_

_Could it be that it's true that it's…_

_You!_

"Goodnight Ron."

"Goodnight 'Mione."

"See you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah…what are you doing this weekend?" he asked her suddenly.

"Nothing…"

"Just wondering…"

As Ron exited, Hermione watched him go out, jumping around with a smiling face on when she was sure that he was gone.

"Could it be that it's true that it's him…" she giggled silently to herself.


End file.
